A New Beginning
by Chienna
Summary: After losing in the battle, Naruto awake and found himself in a new place with a new home and new friends. He doesn't care where he is or what people going to say about him, but one thing he knows that he wants to protect every people that he loved. He also wants to save the world from chaos. NarutoXOne Piece. Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is my first story~ So please be gentle to me! So sorry if the characters is too OOC! This story is Naruto and One Piece crossover.  
**

**Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and One Piece is owned bu Eichiro Oda!**

**Correct me if I do wrong/grammar errors. I'm a newbie after all. :D**

* * *

Chapter 1

**_Dark._**

He couldn't see anything because the dark completely engulf him.

In the silence of the unknown place that he was laying or floating (not that he could tell), he feel so hopeless and _empty_.

A loud sigh escaped from his lips and suddenly he feel really tired. He never feel like this. _Never_ in his life. This feeling told him that he does not deserved to live anymore. He doesn't even deserved to receive a second chance.

Maybe it was for good that he died after fighting and getting a huge blow from Madara and Obito. He couldn't even fight nor protect his friends from them. He shattered their dream and hope by losing to their enemy.

But, he know it that deep in his heart, he wanted more - friendship, family and especially home.

He wanted to spend for the rest of his life for the people that he loved.

He wanted no more that being back into the time where life is easy, or he should say the time that he could improve himself and protect his precious person.

_'I definitely protect them! I promise that I will no matter what happened to me and protect this world from any war that can do harm to my friends.'_

With that vow and the little energy that he only had left, he closed his eyes - waiting for something unexpected to happen.

Without he realizing, he was given a second chance to fulfill his vow.

An emanating light appeared and covered his body that was floating in the endless darkness.

* * *

"Huh?" A silence filled the big room for a few seconds.

"This boy caused a ruckus and beat some of our men that was guarding the main entrance." The man that delivered the said boy and the news that he had received. Then, he gave the old man a salute as he wait for the older man to respond.

The old man glanced over the boy and received a sharp glare. The boy has spiky blonde hair, a few whisker decorated both of his cheeks and interestingly, he has blue eyes. That was totally unusual. The boy still giving him an angry glare and struggle from the handcuff that tied his wrists.

Determination.

He could see it behind the boy's blue eyes. This boy somehow remind him of Gold D Roger, The Pirate King.

"**AHH!**" A loud scream broke his train of thought.

The blonde boy was biting the man's arm until he let go of him. The blood came out from the poor arm. Suddenly, the older man was laughing loudly as he pointed at the boy in front of him causing the two occupants engulfed in confusion.

"I like this boy!" He simply stated the statement.

"EHHH?!" The young man's mouth was wide open and immediately getting his composure, he wanted to tell this boy's wrong doing! "B-but Garp _Chujo_..! H-he was-"

"You said he beat some of our men, right?" The older man, that was known as Monkey D Garp or Marine Hero, asked.

"Y-yes!" The man that was standing in front of him nodded, hoping that the older man didn't think what he was thinking.

"Then, I will take and train him to be a marine!" Garp drank the tea that was occupied for him and showed the man a thumb up, regarding him a good work. "Be ready, _gaki_." A scary grin formed on his lips.

"**EEEEHHHHHHH!?**" A loud scream came out from both of them echoed through the place named Marineford.

Garp know too well that when the world is changing, the sea will be rough and there's going to be a lot of troublemakers. That's why they need strong one to protect the world and justice.

* * *

**30 Minutes Earlier**

Naruto was _totally_ in shocked.

He woke up and ended up alive. Of course he was thankful for whoever that give him life or the second chance. He really was happy - He even jumped in joy like a mad and crazy person.

But, there's one problem.

"..."

Where the hell is he?!

He tried to get out of the island by getting into the one of the huge ships with the flags that were written 'Marine' with a weird symbol above it. He sat on the hard floor, in front of a ship and think - He didn't know how to control it and even he does, where do he want to go?

A sigh escaped his lips.

'_What should I do?_' Naruto then looked at the vast sea in front of him and feel the breeze greeted him. The birds happily flew away. '_Free.._'

A smile was formed on his lips. When he tried to lift his hand to wave at the birds - to calm his mess mind, a pain pricked on his shoulder as a hiss flew out from his mouth.

'_That's right. Maybe I'm alive, but I'm not healed from injured that I got_.' He thought and sighed again. He really should stop acting like an old man by stop sighing all the time.

Naruto looked at the sea water.

"..."

His mind was processing.

"..."

That couldn't happened, right? Naruto create a small wave with his forefinger, slightly stirred the sea water.

"..."

Naruto tried to calm himself by inhale and exhaled the air. After he had already calm enough, he lay on the cold ground as he spread his arms.

"Way to go." Naruto muttered and then laughed. "It's good being young once again - I can practice and become strong before I become a teenager." A smirk adorned his face.

Naruto then stood up and walking around until he found some people talking to each other. He went to the group and talked about his problem, but he was pointed by pistols and that was when he attacked from being attacked. Then, more of them coming and suddenly he found his hands were handcuff. He tried to struggle, but it was futile because of his injury and his lack of energy. He was being dragged by them until they stopped in front of a room.

Then, he met a man.

Monkey D Garp

This _jiji_ wanted to train him.

Wait! He doesn't even know what the hell is this world!

* * *

**I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, my story and my grammar. **

**Because my grammar is so, so bad, I need a **Beta **to correct them. Please review/comment/correct any of my mistakes. But, no FLAME! :D**


	2. This is Life

**Hello there! Like always Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and One Piece is owned by Eiichiro Oda!**

**This is the second chapter! Hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Beta-ed : **Cocoaflower

* * *

**CHAPTER Two**

**This is Life  
**

**~..~..~**

The blue, vast sky filled his vision. He admitted that it was a beautiful thing to see when you're lying on the ground and looking upon it. Naruto tried to keep his pace of breathing as he looked at the birds that were flying freely.

It had been two years since he arrived to this new, strange world. He was now nine years old.

Naruto sat in an Indian style, "I think it's enough for today." A small smile made its way to his lips and instantly disappeared when a small flash of thought hit his brain. "I think I forgot something." Naruto's tried to think once again and unconsciously made a thinking pose by putting a fist under his chin.

Ten minutes passed by while he was deeply drowning in his thought, trying to think of the thing that he forgot. When Naruto felt his head spinning mentally, he quickly stopped thinking and let out a big sigh. He couldn't remember it.

"Huh. I don't care anymore." Naruto muttered to himself. A big presence caught him off guard but he safely dodged the sudden attack. "What the hell are you doing, _jiji _(old man)?" Naruto shouted as he dodged the attacks that Garp gave him.

"You've become strong in just a few months." The old man grinned at him as he obviously stated. A big hole formed on the cold cement ground from his strong and big fist. "Why are you always dodging my fist of love, Naruto?!" The ground shook from their intense fighting.

"You keep trying to kill me with them!" Naruto shouted to the old man.

'_The old man obviously wants to kill me_.' Naruto thought as his mind wandered to a certain previous time.

Naruto knew that he had to go through with this if he wants to become strong. The training that this old man gave him was rough – putting him in the jungle with many big animals (dinosaurs), ran after him to train him with his strong fists and put him under a training class under the high ranking marine.

"Hina's here to come and get Naruto-_kun_." The sudden delicate and familiar voice interrupted Naruto from his train of thought as he was caught off guard.

**BAMMM!**

A big, red bulge came out from Naruto's head as he took a look at the woman who dared interrupted his fight with the Vice Admiral. "What are you doing here, Hina-chan?" The blond boy rubbed his head to erase the pain that was emitted from the bulge.

His question was not answered as a big laugh and a chuckle filled the silence of the training ground. Naruto was sure that these are from the bulge on his head. Naruto's brows twitched in annoyance as he tried to calm himself from getting angry.

When the annoying sound slowly became silent, the woman eventually answered his unanswered question. "Bellemere-san asked me to come get you since you're 20 minutes late to her class."

This instantly made Naruto stood up from his sitting position. "Let's go!"

"Naruto!" Naruto, running with Hina beside him, looked to the person that called him. "Don't get yourself killed." The old man's big grin was still there.

"I won't die yet,_ jiji_!" Naruto shouted. "Don't worry." Naruto and Hina's figures disappeared from Garp's sight.

"Huh, that damned brat." Garp muttered as he looked on the ground from the impact that he made. A lot of holes and he was sure to be asked for an explanation after this from Sengoku. But, this is one of the many proofs that the boy will surely become a strong marine.

He will.

* * *

~..~..~

* * *

"So, I want a quick explanation."

The trainee marines quickly walked away as they stumbled onto an angry woman, that was really like a devil with her red-violet hair, looking – no, glaring – at the two boys. The blonde boy with whiskers on his cheeks was smiling brightly at her and the other one was gulping his saliva.

"I..-" The white haired boy attempted to give his reason, but was cut instantly.

"Smoker-_san_ asked me to wait for him." Naruto said with the bright smile still adorned his face.

Naruto's words make Smoker's mouth open wide and horror stamped on his face. It was _totally_ a lie! "Y-you lie!" Smoker fought for his innocence. "We.. I- I stumbled on you on the corner on the hallways and we almost here!"

The other trainees always realized that if Naruto and the white haired boy, Smoker, met, they would fight and fight until one of them was unconscious. This somehow became a habit between these two since they first met. Of course, they knew who would win the battle between these two – Naruto. No doubt. The only person who can stop them when they fought in the class is Bellemere.

Smoker knew about their strength differences, yet he still wanted to fight with Naruto. It was obvious that the blond boy had become strong from his training with the vice admiral and his training alone when he got free time.

"Eh?" Smile disappeared from Naruto's face as a scary smirk was formed on his lips. "Hina was there with me."

Realization struck Smoker. '_He had planned this from the beginning_!'

Bellemere's confusion face looked at Hina, to confirm Naruto explanation. "Yes, Naruto-kun is saying the truth." Hina said as a sad expression made its way toward her face.

"W-what?!" Smoker's scream echoed through the hallways as Belllemere pulled his ear and walked away. Then, she stopped for only a moment.

"You should get a rest, Naruto." It was an order, yet he did not see it as one.

It was not difficult what Bellemere was thinking because it was so obvious when you heard her voice tone, words and face – she was worried. She must have known that he had not slept for two days by now because of his intensive training. He had met her when he came to the class after his first time meeting with Vice Admiral Garp. She always hit him when he made mistakes, slept in class, annoyed her, etc.

_"Aren't you supposed to be asleep by now, Naruto?" Naruto, looking at the dark sky that was decorated with many bright stars, glanced upon the new arrival of his sensei._

_"I will." Naruto's simple reply did not satisfy Bellemere. She then looked at the same sky as a question urged her to ask the boy._

_Bellemere asked Naruto of why he wanted to train so badly until he got bruises all over his body. A few seconds of silence were comforting to both of them. Then Naruto looked at Bellemere with a wide grin on his face that caught her off guard._

_"I want to protect the people that I loved!"_

_Bellemere's eyes widened in shock, but she instantly gained her composure. "They sure are lucky." A smirk was given to Naruto._

_"Yup! You're lucky."_

It was simple yet it was so, **_so_** deep. If she didn't repeat his words in her mind, she surely didn't get it and missed the word 'you'. He meant her. She is one of the people that he loved. She didn't realize the tears that were trailing on her cheeks until Naruto commented and panicked about it. His panicking was soon over as she punched him and made both of them laugh on the beautiful night.

Bellemere admitted that it was too difficult to hate or dislike him.

"I didn't think that you're this bad, Naruto-kun." Hina commented on his attitude with Smoker.

"You will have to know who I am, Hina-chan." A loud laugh emitted from Naruto as he walked away with Hina.

"I sure will."

* * *

~..~..~..~

* * *

"It's good that the Marine didn't know it was you, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "But, _jiji_ knew it was me." He sweat dropped at this.

Tsuru sighed, "Of course Garp-_san_ knows because he was the one that let you wander alone and killed the _Tenryūbito_. (Celestial Dragons)" Tsuru looked at the 10-years old boy in front of her.

Naruto didn't comment about it at first, but then his face turned serious and a frown adorned his face. "They **_deserved_** it." You could hear the hatred in his voice. He truly hated the _Tenryūbito_. "These people deserve to live with their own life and free!" Naruto's fists tightened until his knuckles turned white.

Yesterday night, he and Garp were with a big ship of marine fleeing to somewhere he didn't know. Then, they got separated. The next thing Naruto knew, he saw someone selling humans. _Human_! These weird people with bubble or glass cases around their heads were happy and buying these poor people. Then, something snapped Naruto. He did not kill them; he almost killed them. The one that killed them is Fisher Tiger, a fishman. Then, both of them cooperated by helping each other while helping to release the slaves of all races.

The next thing Garp saw, was Naruto with his white shirt tainted with blood and his eyes seemed to be sharper than before.

"We shouldn't be under them." Naruto tried to calm himself as he said those words.

"We don't have the _power_ to do that, Naru-_chan_." Tsuru said as she looked at Naruto.

Their gaze was locked. The silence engulfed the room as the atmosphere was filled with awareness – aware of the fact that it was pointless to fight each other.

"Then, I will stop them. **_I will_**." Naruto stood up and walked out from the old lady's room.

Tsuru then realized that this was Naruto and surely he would do anything even risking his life to save other peoples' lives. She knew it, but first, he needed to become strong - Strong enough to beat her, fleet admiral, admiral, vice admirals and _Shichibukai (_Seven Warlords of the Sea).

"This _is_ life, Naruto."

* * *

**I hope you satisfied with it and please don't confuse about the time or something. HAHA :D**

**Hope you get it. UWEEKK! TvT**

**Thank you to my beta, Cocoaflower, for editing this chapter for me! :D**

**Also thanks to people that was reviewing my previous chapter. :**

Karlos1234ify, Blood D. Cherry, Clues2, aitorhdz16, and zidius.

**If you have any question, do ask me~**

**Review please. I need support and encouragement/errors. But, please, No FLAME! :D**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
